What It Means To You: Book One
by Alexis Toxic
Summary: She doesn't have a memory of the past, but she can look towards the future. Her time in Sandover would see to it. An intro to my impending Jak & Daxter fics I would like to write. Some Jak/Keira and Jak/OC
1. Meeting

I understand this is short, but most of these will be short. Its more of a introduction to Blaise and how her relationship with Jak and Daxter starts. This is based in the first game if you are wondering, Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Anyway, longer chapters will be coming soon hopefully. Either way, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaise? Blaise, honey? I love you, be safe." The woman had neat fiery red hair, tied into a bun. Her eyes that were gray as storm clouds. She was holding a girl with deep red hair – auburn – and sad eyes, the same colors as her's. The girl clung to the woman, tears running down her face.<em>

"_But mommy, I don't want to leave" she was sobbing. Her mother kissed her forehead and then put her down. She reached up, as if she wanted to be picked up again, but her mother wouldn't._

"_Honey, you have to go. If you don't bad things will happen. I love you Blaise" Her mother's saddness was evident, she was crying too. "Now be a good girl Blaise." Then her mother stepped away from her and then..._

Those last words rang in her head as she opened her eyes. She was completely soaked and staring up at the bright sun. Sand stuck to her as she pushed herself slowly up, auburn hair spilling over her shoulder. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was but there was another more urgent fact in her mind. She tried to grasp a hold of it, she tried to figure it out but she couldn't. Actually she was confused. She looked down at her sand-covered hands and then back up and around her. Where was she? Better yet, who was she? She thought of what she had dreamed – remembered? - and had no idea what that was. Blaise? Blaise? Was that her? Was she Blaise? Or was that not her and was that a dream? Her mind spun and she was afraid. What had happened to her?

Jak and his best friend Daxter were walking along the beach, not far from the village, Daxter chatting about Kiera in a way that was most inappropriate when he first saw her. She was on her knees, on the beach, soaking wet, red hair sticking to her face, staring at her hands as if she had no idea what they were. Jak stopped, mouth open and Daxter ran into his back. The shorter male yelped in surprise and jumped back, starting to yell at him for stopping so suddenly. She looked up, her grey eyes flashing to their faces. Fear. She was afraid. He had the urge to make her _not_ afraid. He didn't wait to think about his actions, he went to her and offered her his hand and a smile. Daxter was rooted to his spot, but Jak didn't care. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes yet. She was afraid – but not of him. Her hands trembled and she looked down and then back up at him.

Then she placed her sand-covered hand in his.


	2. A New Home

Okay so I published two chapters in one night. They're short so I figured it was a good idea. I don't want to stretch this first book out too much. No where over six or so chapters, but I doubt it will make it to that. Anyway, here is chapter two.

-Alexis

* * *

><p>They took her back to the village to see if they could get her some help. She didn't talk, though Daxter blathered on to her about this and that. She clung to Jak's hand yet, not letting go and staying close to his side. Finally they reached the village and made their way to the Village Elder, Samos's, hut. Samos was just talking to a flower he had inside and when the three of them took a step in he turned, a grouchy expression on his face. His mouth opened but then he closed it, eyes focusing on the girl. He moved closer, studying her. His face held confusion for a moment, taking in her appearance. He didn't say anything for a long moment though and she ducked behind Jak a little, as if scared. Her half-turned, trying to assure her that everything was alright but Samos spoke.<p>

"Who is she?" he asked.

"We don't know" Daxter answered, his tone smart. "That may be the reason we brought her to you" That earned him a clonk on the head from Samos's staff. The girl brought a hand to her lips and giggled. Jak looked over at her, noting that was the first noise she had made. She even stepped out from behind him, to stand by him. She lowered her hand quickly, squeezing Jak's hand with her other hand when Samos's eyes moved to her. Then she let go.

"Ah...You're not from this village are you?" Asked Samos and she shrugged, that fear in her eyes again, a frown on her lips. Samos paused a moment, thinking. "Can you speak?"

"Uh...Uh...yes" Her voice was quiet, low, shy. "I...I have no idea...I'm so...confused...I don't remember...anything" She seemed to gain confidence as she spoke. Jak glanced at Daxter, wondering what he thought of this girl. Daxter grinned.

"Anything?" Now Samos's eyebrows scrunched over his eyes, making him look worried. Maybe confused at the very least.

"Nothing" she frowned. "...But...someone was saying...saying...Blaise...Telling Blaise to be careful" She thought about that for a long moment. The others seemed to notice her thinking and they were silent. "Is...Do you think...Blaise...is me?" Her tone was confused and soft. There was fear, confusion along with other emotions in her voice. Daxter scratched his head.

"I dunno, maybe. Blaise would fit with that flaming hair of yours!" Samos clonked Daxter on the head again and he gave the old man an angry look. He turned to the girl again.

Samos nodded at her. "Most likely and someone was trying to tell you to be careful. Do you remember anything else?" He prompted her to try and recall anything. She frowned and shook her head. Daxter moved out of clonking distance before speaking.

"It doesn't matter does it?" Samos shot him a look when the girl's face fell. Daxter looked upset, so clearly that was not his intent. Samos quickly tried to clean up the mess Daxter had made.

"It's not your fault." Samos's face became thoughtful. "Why not stay in this village? Outside the village there are Lurkers and other dangerous creatures that would hurt you. It'd be best if you stayed here. There's a place you can stay here and call it a home until you remember where you really came from"

"Ah...Oh...d-do you really mean it? I mean...you don't know me...I-I don't expect you to give me a home..."

"Well you have no where else to go, so you might as well stay here. Who knows, maybe you can keep these two out of trouble" His eyes darted to Jak and Daxter who both supplied impish grins. "Anyway, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like Blaise."

And that was how Blaise came to be a part of their lives.


	3. Escape

Blaise lived with Samos and his daughter Keira. She liked talking with Keira, but she loved to spend time with Jak and Daxter more than anything. She spent a majority of her time running around with them, curious about everything, getting into things that she wasn't supposed to. Samos tried to teach her about different things, probably things that were important, but she never knew what they were because she never listened. She was always to concerned with running around like the child she was. They guessed she was about a year younger than Jak and Daxter – nine years old, while they were ten. They were unsure though, but that was their best guess.

"Blaise" Samos's voice was snapping, irritated and sounding more than a little tired. She looked at him, focusing her grey eyes on him again instead of staring out the window where she had been watching seagulls fly by.

"Yes?" She asked. She kept her voice calm. They had already discovered she had quite the temper sometimes, fiery temper to go with her fiery hair. At least that was what Daxter joked. His jokes made her laugh actually. They sometimes made her and Jak roll their eyes at him too but Daxer was fun to hang out with, even if he didn't like to go any place dangerous. She and Jak would drag him into the Forbidden Jungle sometimes, to see if they could find anything interesting. Usually they just found snakes, which she would run away screaming from. She didn't like snakes.

"Pay attention Blaise!"

"Blaise!" A voice hissed and she glanced towards the door, to see Daxter and Jak peeking in. They both motioned for her to come with them. She glanced at Samos who turned away for a moment and before he could stop her she dashed out the door to join her friends. She heard Samos call for her to come back, but the three of them quickly ran back down to the village and down the beach.

"You guys!" She said when she figured that they were safe. "You're going to get me in a lot of trouble!" Her voice said she didn't care though. The two boys grinned though, not seeming to care either.

"Yeah, whats old Green Stuff gonna do to us?" Daxter asked, waving his hand.

"Turn us into ferns?" They all laughed at the thought. "I wonder why he's trying to teach me things anyway? Does he do the same with you two?"

"Yeah, sometimes. We usually run off though" Daxter said, brushing his hand through the air as if he could brush Samos off. That was when they heard Samos's thundering voice.

"You three get back here!" He called and Blaise looked towards the village. "All three of you!" She looked at her friends and grinned. She had to hold back her laughter. Maybe they were in trouble, but they'd plan an escape if they were together.

"Well we might as well face him together" She said. "And then escape together"

"Before he turns us into ferns" Daxter said, trying to mimic her voice. The thought and Daxter's voice made the three friends laugh again. They started back to the village giggling and laughing, with smiles that no one could wipe off their faces.

* * *

><p>Decided to put my ramblings at the end. Another short chapter, but I think I'm gonna start making them longer after this. Hope you enjoyed it :)<p> 


	4. Misty Island

"Keira!" Blaise called to her adopted sister. She was fourteen now and it was Daxter's fifteenth birthday. There was a small party being held in the village. Food, fun and some of the members of the town playing music, It wasn't a big party, but it was lively enough. Blaise moved through the crowd to find the other girl who she called a sister. "There are you Keira! I've been looking for you" She grinned.

"Oh, sorry, I was finishing Daxter's gift" She smiled and it looked slightly mischievous.

"Oooh! Last minute changes? Lemme see!"

"Nu-uh! You have to wait. Just like Daxter" She looked up at her. Kiera was taller than her with curves, already. Blaisa was about two inches shorter than her, her auburn hair falling down her back. She didn't have curves like Kiera, but she had curves. Still, with a smile, the two girls began to walk towards where Daxter and Jake were sitting and eating. Kiera kept her arms, and the gift, behind her back. It was actually a gift both of them had spent time working on together.

"Daxter!" The bother of them called at the same time and he grinned upon seeing them.

"Ladies!" He replied. Jak rolled his eyes and went back to eating, though he did wave to them. As they got closer, Keira held out the gift.

"Happy Birthday Daxter!" They cheered at the same time. It was a pair of goggles that they actually made themselves. Blaise had worked on the leather strapping while Keira had worked on the metal. Blaise could see Precursor Runes carved around the edge of the metal. So that was what she had been working on. Still it was a nice touch.

"Awesome!" He said, grabbing them from her and inspecting them. After a long moment, he seemed to realize that there were runes on it. He looked at them. "Eh...What does this mean?"

"You can't read it?" Blurted Blaise.

"Uh...no..." He gave her a look that clearly meant WHY should he be able to read it.

"You know daddy teaches about the Precursor runes so you _can_ read them." Keira said and she shook her head at Daxter. "You need to listen to him more when he's trying to teach you something."

"Ugh, don't be lecturing me about his lectures on my birthday!" He pulled the goggles on though. "But thanks for the gift, I love it. What does it say though?"

"It says your name and the date" Blaise said. She smiled. "That was Keria's idea. It was a wonderful one though! Now you'll never forget us!"

"How could I forget two girls?" Daxter asked and Blaise and Keria laughed. They all joined the in some of the party goings, the night passing in a blur. Blaise ended up staying at Jak's house along with Daxter, all of the curled together in the same bed. It didn't feel awkward. They actually didn't go to sleep. They just laid their talking. Well, Daxter and Blaise talked, Jak listened, nodding every once in a while.

"I'm bored" Blaise finally said. "I wanna do something fun"

"Fun?" Daxter asked and Jak gave her a look that said he was up to it.

"Yeah, I wanna go out and do something" She got up and ruffled her hair. "Let's go!"

"Where?" Daxter asked, watching her. Jak got up and went to the window. She joined him, thinking.

"Some place fun...um..." Her eyes scanned the water, looking for a place. "Misty Island! Let's go there!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Daxter interrupted. "No way! Samos said we're not supposed to go there!"

"Since when did you listen to him? Let's go!" She already was clambering out of the house as fast as she could. Jak came out with Daxter chasing after him. She hurried down to the port where the Fisherman's boat was sitting in the peaceful waters. Before any of them could stop her, she jumped into it. Jak followed her. Daxter remained on the dock, glaring at the two of them.

"I'm not going!" He exclaimed.

"Hush! Get in the boat and be quiet!" Blaise hissed. "Get in Daxter!"

"No!"

She grabbed his arm, sighing and rolling her eyes at him, and dragged him in. Before he could protest at all she started the boat, keeping it on the slowest setting she could so that way it wouldn't wake up the entire village and they were off. Daxter sat up and promptly heaved his guts over the edge.

"Dax are you okay?" She asked.

"No, I get sea-sick!" He threw up again and hung over the edge and they slowly drifted towards Misty Island. She frowned and shook her head at him before looking at Jak. He was grinning and soon the two of them were laughing while Daxter looked at them like they were crazy. They had to work from laughing too hard.

Soon they had arrived at the island. They all crept out of the boat and began to explore the island. A thick mist surrounded it – though it was that mist that gave its name in the first place – and gave it a surreal, creepy look about it. It was kind of pretty, or so Blaise though. They wandered together through the island, climbing on things and exploring. It was when they came across a huge group of Lurkers and standing in front of them were two humans with strange blue skin tones. Actually, Blaise thought they had a weird gray tone that she didn't like the look of at all. It kind of creeped her out. She was so busy looking at the Lurkers and the weird gray skin that she didn't hear any of their words till the woman spoke.

"...Deal harshly with anyone who strays from the village."

"Let's get out of here!" She whispered to Jak and Daxter. They climbed down off the rock they were on and hurried away. She wanted to leave, the sense of adventure overwritten with a sense of fear instead. Jak wanted to explore more and while they did, Daxter complained. She just stuck close to them.

"Ow!" Daxter suddenly cried. She turned to look at him and saw he had tripped over some weird looking Precursor item. "Ugh! Stupid Precusors! Samos goes on and on about these guys. _Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?_" He threw the item and Jak caught it. He and Blaise moved towards a hole in the floor. A dark ooze was within and Blaise made a face at it.

"Ew" She grumbled. "What is this disgusting stuff?" She asked out loud.

"Don't know, but it's probably really dangerous so we should get the heck out of here!" Daxter suggested and she looked at him with a nod before they turned around to look at Jak again. The item in his hand was blinking. She moved closer, circling to see what he did. Daxter stayed where he was, gawking. "Whoa! How'd ya do that Jak?"

"I don't think we have time for that!" You exclaim, pointing at a huge Lurker that jumped up to where the three of them had been standing. It swung its club around and Blaise hurried to dodge it's strike. She managed to get out of the way but she was on the ground. The beast raised his club again once again. She cringed. She saw Jak throw the item he had in his hand and there was an explosion that had her covering her head. She noted that Jak was blown back against Daxter.

"Jak! Daxter!" She cried. Jak was fine, but Daxter had been knocked back into the goo. "Dax!" She got up and ran forward, falling at the edge of tank. "Oh no..." Jak was there with her, a hand on her shoulder. She felt tears in her eyes.

Then out popped a small orange animal.

"_Man_! That stung!" Cried the creature in Daxter's voice. Blaise and Jak crawled closer to him, curiosity in their eyes. He went on talking but Blaise didn't hear him until he seemed to notice what happened to him and he screamed. Oh yeah, that was Daxter. She and Jak covered their ears.

"It's okay Daxter" She told him. "I think you look adorable" He sighed, glancing downwards. He must have caught sight of his tail because he screamed again. "Shhh! Let's get back and ask Samos what to do!" She suggested. Jak nodded and scooped up Daxter. The three of them fled the scene then.

Blaise was happy to finally get off Misty Island. She just couldn't have guessed what fate might have in store for them next.

* * *

><p>Bad ending to chapter is bad. I made it longer though so that's one good thing about this chapter. Now we're into the actual plotline, I'll probably skip through some scenes, but now they have an adventure ahead of them.<p>

Oh and obviously, I don't own anything or anyone ( except Blaise ).


	5. Adventure

They arrived back in Sandover at dawn. The sun had barely peeked over the world. They made their way up to Samos's hut where he'd probably be awake and talking to plants or something. They crept up to his house and the moment Daxter stepped in, Samos turned to the three of them.

"Blaise, Jak, Daxter – what are you doing?"

"We-we-we was! There were! We-we-we!" Daxter stuttered jumping around and pointing and then looking back at Samos. Blaise really did think he looked quite cute jumping around but she focused on the Green Sage instead.

"Don't tell me!" He roared, landing on the ground, tapping his staff furiously against his wooden floor. "Instead of heeding my wisdom, the three of you went mucking around in the one place I told you not to go! Misty Island!"

"Well…uh…" Blaise stuttered, biting at her lip. Man, this was all her fault!

"Well, yeah!" Daxter exclaimed like it was the obvious answer. He threw a glare at her. "But there-"

"_And_ Daxter, you took a much needed bath! But in a bathtub filled with Dark Eco!" Oh, that didn't sound good. She threw a worried look at Daxter, hoping he was going to be ok. Dark Eco sounded like the deadly sort of stuff.

"That's great!" Daxter crowed back "Now are you gonna help me out of this horrible mess or are you going to keep yapping?"

"Dax!" She hissed. She knew that if he really wanted Samos to help him, he should be a bit more respectful to the man.

"I'm going to keep yapping! I think the change is an extreme improvement and besides that I couldn't help you even if I wanted to anyway!" Daxter looked angry at the former comment while Blaise and Jak exchanged wary looks. He couldn't help Daxter, at all? What were they going to do?

"What do we do?" She asked quickly before Daxter could explode.

"Well, there is only one person that could help him. Gol, but he lives far to the North. Far, far, far to the North. No one has spoken to him in ages and he's the only one who has studied Dark Eco enough to even have a chance at returning Daxter to his pervious form" He tapped his staff against the floor again.

"Is there any way we can get there quickly?" She asked, cutting Daxter off once more. Daxter gave her an annoyed look.

"Well, I'd love to use my warp gate to send you all there…But I can't do that either. None of the other Sages have seen fit to turn theirs on for a long time" He seemed a little annoyed by this fact but for as long as she could remember he hated using the gates.

She waited for him to go on and he did.

"The only other way north is by foot and do that you'd have to tread through Fire Canyon. It's volcanic soil is hot enough to melt Precursor metal."

"So we can't walk across it" She sounded disappointed. Daxter rubbed his hand on his face and Jak crossed his arms, probably thinking.

"But" came Keira's voice "You could fly over it…if you had a zoomer equipped with a heat shield"

"Which you're working on right now!" Blaise grinned at her and she grinned back, looking sassy and smart.

"But, I'll need twenty power cells to power the heat shield withstand the heat in the Canyon." She said walking towards Samos. Daxter tried to impress her, as he always did but she walked right past him forcing Blaise to swallow a giggle. "Isn't that right daddy?"

"I suppose that would work…" he muttered, placing one thick finger on his lip But then he turned to Daxter, Blaise and Jak "Where are a girl, a boy – and half-" Daxter received a rather heartfelt smack on the head "Going to find twenty power cells?"

"Get them from the villages. Most of them must have work to be done and if you manage to help them I'm sure they'll cough up a power cell. You guys also have those precursor orbs stashed away. Cough up some of them and I'm sure you'll be able to gather a power cell or two." She smiled at Jak. "And, I'm sure there are plenty of Power Cells out there waiting for any _brave adventurer_ to find" She batted her eyelashes at him. He just grinned and blushed. Blaise frowned.

"Well we've got the brave adventurer" She said, leaning against Kiera's shoulder with a grin. "Now all we need is the Power Cells"

"Well, there are a few on Geyser Rock I think" Samos said. "It'd be good training for these 'heroes'" He said throwing a withering glance at Jak and Daxter. "You two head through the warp gate and collect those Power Cells."

"What about me?" Blaise asked.

Jak glanced at her and then at Daxter. Daxter was thinking as well. "You know where we keep our orbs right? Go get them all and see how many power cells you can tempt from the villagers while we're gone." He suggested. She nodded.

"Care you guys" Jak just grinned before jumping through the warp gate, Daxter following. With that she turned to go get the orbs and get as many power cells from the villagers as she could. The faster she got the power cells, the faster that they could save Daxter from a particularly hairy fate.

It actually only took them two days to gather power cells from the surrounding area. There had to be some on Misty Island, but Daxter refused to go back, even after they had free access to the Fisherman's boat. It annoyed Blaise but they had bigger problems to worry about as they reached the Blue Sage's hut. She knew they'd go back to Misty Island someday; it'd just take Daxter a little while to get over his stupid fear of falling into more Dark Eco.

It seemed that the Blue Sage had been taken somewhere against his will. According to any villager they spoke to, the man had just simply disappeared. He had taken all his power cells with him. So started the next leg of their adventure. They had to save Rock Village from the horrible monster that was throwing burning rocks onto it. They also needed more power cells to use the Blue Sage's device to get to the monster. It was like starting over again, but they just needed to collect more.

It was a pattern for them. They'd get to a new place and then they'd have new troubles. They actually discovered in the Red Sage's hut that Gol and his sister were responsible for the disappearance of the Sages and they were really, and very obviously, quite evil after their extended exposure to Dark Eco.

It became clear that Daxter would not be returned to his old form…. And though Blaise felt bad, she also felt like they all had purpose – to stop Gol from doing terrible things to their beautiful world. So they traveled to his home.

She remembered standing before it, after having watched Samos be kidnapped with Kiera and taking Jak's hand and squeezing it. He squeezed back, reassuring her that it would be alright. Samos would be saved and then…They would go home. Everything would go back to normal and everyone would be happy.

At least that was what she sincerely hoped.

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry for my prolonged absence! My laptop broke, leaving me with no computer except at the school and I didn't like using their computers. Plus I was horribly busy with all my schoolwork as well. But now I am back and in a serious writing mood! So be prepared for chapters, chapters, chapters! Or at least the finishing of this story and the start of Book 2! Sorry this chapter wasn't very long though. I just wanted to sum up the adventure. The next chapter will be the last!<p> 


End file.
